The Nightmare Queen
by Darkchild410
Summary: Mary is now Queen of Nightmares along with Pitch who is king. After the war Pitch and Mary find Jack Frost and Kidnaps him. Now its up for North and Tooth to save him. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR Mary. WARNING: contains Lemon, Violence ( Rape and torture) and language
1. Chapter 1 Devil with in

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 1

Devil with in

Everyone has a Demon running around in their tiny skulls. It's insane how I got here. A demon once told me children of the world were afraid of the dark. Don't be. Because there is nothing to be afraid of. That little demon is nothing to you in your thick skull. Pitch is my lover and yet still and will be the boogeyman. Yet so many myths and legends about him makes me laugh. While sitting in the lair with my husband on a black throne. We hear so many stories from our shadows. They tell us everything you tell your children. Maybe your children's children would tell you about ourselves. It's a funny world we live in. Mortals can't hold their tongues what's so ever about us immortals. Which is why Pitch and I are teamed up to get things straight with you mortals. Child or adult you will have that inner demon.

Pitch sat next to me on his throne with an exquisite brow, staring at the gold lights flickering on the globe. The sounds, screams, and the crying of the children excited me to the fullest. Pitch even notice how excited I was. Though he kept staring at the globe. The war between good and bad were almost over. Pitch's dream pirates were attacking the guardians while the other fear lings are searching for a house to terrorize children and possessed objects. Pitch's favorite is watching the lights go out and being in charge of the shadows. I stood up off my throne and walked behind his throne, I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and I put my chin on his one shoulder, I kissed him on the cheek. But. Pitch kept staring at that globe. I smirked and walked away.

Hours went by and the battle died down a bit. Though I miss seeing my teachers, but they were not! My cup of tea. Pitch finally got up, I entered the kitchen with my long cloak. I made some salad and biscuits for him. He enjoyed the meal last time and so I made it for him. Pitch saw the plate was for him, he gave me a kiss on the cheek wrapping his arms around my waste. "Delighted, your taste of cooking is unique. But I must ask. Why is my plate black?"

"It's because you are Pitch Black." He put his lips on my cheek and I felt him smirking a little.

"You are amazingly funny, in your own way. Mrs. Black." He growled under his remark. Smiled at him. A dream Pirate came rushing in.

"General Kozmotis? The guardians back down." He bowed and swirled away. Pitch unwrapped his arms and backed away slowly. I looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"They back down! They backed down." He turned around and was smiling widely. He ran up and gave me a hug.

"Well. Well. My king. You are very happy about this battle between them stupid guardians and us. We shall celebrate." I met his gaze. Those shiny pointy teeth were really showing. He then picked me up and carried me up the steps and into his bed room.

"Wait! Pitch. We didn't have dinner yet." Meanwhile in the bed room. Pitch kissed me on the base of my neck. As I was trying to unravel my corset Pitch was undoing my strings and I was going over the clips with my fingers. He chuckled beneath our deep kiss. We finally bounced on the bed. I finally got my corset off showing a little of my breasts. Pitch rolled me over onto my stomach. I heard him undoing his cloak and his tights. I cornered my eyes to see what he is doing. "Fuck! What are you doing Pitch."

"About to enter." I chuckled as he chuckled. I rolled over on my back jokingly playing with him. He rolled me back over to my stomach. I chuckled again. While trying to play with him. I was stuck on my stomach. He entered me. I smiled as I felt him thrusting in me. He had my hands behind my back and one hand holding my back down. Moans came out of my mouth. It was pretty serious. I was getting fucked from behind. _Ah! Uh! Uh! Ah! Shit!_ It felt so good but he was going to deep. "Deeper." I cried and he smiled even more and thrust deeper in me. His groans were like music in my ear. _Ah! Aha! Aha ha! _I was laughing in a sinister way. He made me feel so enjoyable. I am so enjoying this. "Shit!" He cried. I asked him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm about to cum." I smiled even more, biting my lower lip. It was such a teaser to me. But to him it was all for love and celebration. I felt him squeezing my hips and my hands were back on the black satin sheets, my fingers gripping the sheets. Sounds from him thrusting were making the moment even more enjoyable. He kept crying that he was about to cum. And he came. I told him in my soft restless tone as he clasped on top of me. "I came too." I was breathing heavy. We just lied there. His restless self-had his fingertips tracing my shoulder. I rolled over to the point he was lying on my chest. Just listening to my heart beating. I placed my hands on his head. He sighed. I closed my eyes knowing that was the end of our celebration.


	2. Chapter 2 beginner

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 2

Beginner

I was a beginner at everything, Pitch was surprised how well I can sword fight him. I remember leaving him with stinging marks and bruises on his body parts. He has taught me well. I was ready for another fight. Pitch never wanted me to attend a war and get hurt. The little fear lings were like my children that came running up to me and Pitch, licking our hands and smelling our feelings. They knew everything about me and what I was afraid of. Only down fall is that Pitch was sensitive to light. I tested that theory out. His skin was turning blood shot red on his arms, because I let him stick his arm out when the sun was out one time. I never wanted to hurt him in any way, but it was fun messing with him.

I remember asking him what his greatest fear are. He answered me and said me, because I was his life and all. And he doesn't want to lose me at all. Sometimes when sleeping. I tune in to what he would say about me leaving him, not that I want to, but just in case if anything has happened. Pitch had let me be involved in his issues with his daughter who is now Mother Nature. "Still thinking about those rascals!?" He yelled across the sword room.

"No my king."

"Good. Let's start over again shall we?" I smiled up at him. Not even knowing he glided himself closer to me with his scythe. I smiled even wider when I saw what he had in his hand.

"Fight me." I draw my sword and pointed under his chin. He gave me a seductive smile.

"Fine then. Let's end this shall we!" He swung his scythe and it almost hit me on shoulder.

"Trying to kill me!? Ha ha." He grabbed my left arm and I took my right hand with the sword and try to punch him in the gut. Instead he took my right hand and twist it. The sword dropped out of my hand. I fell. Then he went at it again. His scythe almost decapitated my head. I ducked again as he swung it back. Pitch came charging after me and I moved out of his way. He fell and hit a pole. I laughed. "Pretty tiring trying to catch me!" I picked up my sword and ran up to him. Kicking his scythe over behind him. He tried to get up. I held my sword up against his chin. "Not so clever dear?" He asked. My eyes widen and my serious face changed into a smiling face.

"Yes I am. Your scythe is too long. You know you can kill me with it. That is why I moved out of the way."

"It's a sword fight."

"Yea but you have a scythe. Not fair Pitch." I moved the sword a little until the blade cut his chin. Blood showed. I looked at it with confusion.

"You bleed? I thought you bleed black sand?" He smiled and replied. With a grin, he slowly wipes the blood off his chin.

"You are very good. Very good at fighting. Very well at holding this…blade up against my chin. As well as making bleed. So unless you want to continue to battle we can or I could stand up and walk away from you freely without the scythe in my hand?"

"Um…Okay." I helped him get up, he used his powers to get his scythe and he swung it again. I heard something and immediately react to it. I ducked again while laughing at him because he missed me again and I was not looking.

"Great! I can't even hit you." I smiled at his remark.

"Good bye Pitch!" I smiled while walking away. He stopped for a minute before saying anything.

"Don't walk away Mary. This is a sword fight, never leave your enemy with a weapon." He changed into a shadow and his shadow grew in front of me. I looked up and he was standing right there waiting for me to come to him.

"Shall we stop or continue?"

"Question!"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop and just relax for a minute?" He smiled with open arms I came in closer towards him. The closer I got to him the more he smiled showing those pointy teeth.

"I can't promise you that I will be here."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a questioning face.

"You'll see. Step closer." He whispered. I stepped closer and I unfold my hands. I tried to hug him and he magically disappeared. I felt somewhat sad about what he just did. He left me in the room alone. Then the room went from dim to dark. Really dark to the point I could not see my hands. I felt helpless and blind. I heard footsteps coming towards my back. I felt hands wrap around my waste and pull me closer meeting the mystery person's waste. Someone whispered in my ear.

"I'm right here." It was him. Pitch. I gasped for air as I felt him pushing me through the dark with his hands.

"I can't see where you are guiding me."

"Don't worry you are going the right way." And I was. We met back into the kitchen.

"See now. Your shadow is using your body form to guide you through the darkness." I was nervous but not scared at all. Pitch has his way of showing me around his world of being the boogeyman. He kissed me on the neck before walking around me and off to doing his business.

"My shadow? But! How can it be?" I asked and he walked away. I smiled at him. As he walked back to the main lair, I looked back at him. Just thinking about him made me want more from him.


	3. Chapter 3 Captin Quinn

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 3

Captain Quinn

Darkness strolls over the lights on the globe. While children cry to their little mommies and daddies begging them to save them. Pitch was the one who was in charge of the chaos. Dream Pirates, shadows and horses were all of the things Pitch was in charge of. I on the other hand watched the insanity that goes on during each evening. The next day Pitch and I ordered all of the dream pirates to come to the lair. As they all started pouring in, I was sitting on my throne. I had a dress on at the time. A black long dress, with a train in the back, my hair was out and curly as well as dyed black. Everything on me looked very gothic. I enjoyed it, just trying to make the boogeyman happy; But! Pitch was mad. And everyone driven him insane.

All of the pirates and the captain as well was here inside the lair. Once everyone was here. Pitch made an announcement. "Gentlemen!? You are all here for one thing, but first we must bring up the captain. Captain Quinn!?" The captain came up and stood next to Pitch. I sat up on my throne. Looking at them two. Pitch leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Captain Quinn looked scared and nervous at the same time.

"Yes your majesty." He answered. Pitch looked at me and winked. I smiled. The whole audience stood there in silence waiting for Pitch to say something.

"Pirates!? We are in a battle still. Even though the guardians backed out." One pirate raised his hand.

"Majesty!? Isn't that a little off. I meant like we fought them all ready. Pitch? The guardians and we already went into battle." They all agreed. I shook my head feeling ashamed.

"Alright! Fine! We need to kidnap Jack Frost! That is the main focus! Understand everyone! Get Jack and his wooden stick with magic now!" He yelled and screamed. The men were terrified when Pitch is angry. They all scattered and left. I smiled with happiness and excitement. I could not wait to get my hands on a beauty like Jack, but it was all Pitch's enemy, the one he won't let anyone get their hands on. I was really excited to see my king be somewhat happy.

Pitch was still keeping Captain Quinn next to him. The captain was terrified of what will happen to him. I remember he did not listen to Pitch's orders before. So. I watched Pitch take his right hand and placed on the guys shoulder and the other hand and placed it on the man's neck. Squeezing it tighter and tighter. Pitch's face grew angrier and angrier. The guys face was turning pale. He was trying to reach for Pitch's arm, but Pitch had killed him already. The man's body fell onto the lairs ground unresponsive. I never seen the boogeyman do such a thing. That I knew what decisions I had to make. In shock I put my head down, but then I got up and walked out. That was the end of me.

Even though Pitch used to be a general, but he still holds an intimidating look upon his face. He even makes me so nervous about asking him questions that pertains to his past. Even I did ask him he wouldn't mind giving me answers. All I could think of was him yelling out these words "My god! Women what else would you like to know about my lonely pass!?" As scary as it is I am still getting that feeling he would say that one day. Night fall came in quicker than the Easter bunny hopping along a dusty trail. "Kozmotis we got Jack!" I paused as I turned around seeing a man with white hair, blue eyes and a blue hoodie along with brown pants. He was bare footed as always. One of the nightmares caught Pitch's attention when he mentioned the name Jack. Jack Frost was trying to stand on his own two feet, but he fell back down on his knees while the pirates were trying to hold him up by his arms.

"Ah. Jack Frost? What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here my poor lonely winter guardian?" He put his long gray fingers upon the boys head and squeezed it. Jack was covered in dirt and blood. Tears were rolling down his cheek. Jack was moaning about something. Maybe it was the pain from the pirate's man handling him. My use to be teacher is very sensitive. Jack spit out blood. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"You…captured me and brought me here." His words were fumbling everywhere. I could not hear a thing or maybe I was ignoring him.

"Ha ha! My pirate's captured you over there and brought your frosty ass over here. Now rather you like it or not this is my special assistant and queen of nightmares MaryAnn I hope you remember her, she was your good student turned bad. And you Jack! Old man winter being trapped in the dark hole again, easy for me to say. I am putting you in a dungeon full of…of…darkness. How do you like the sound of that?" Pitch smiled while waiting for his reply. The winter spirit spit in Pitch's face. Pitch wiped the blood from his cheek bone.

"I see you don't care. That is good. We are on the same page finally. Send him away!" The pirate's picked him up and took him to a dark room. After that I followed Pitch down where they were at. It was cold and musty in that dark basement. Nothing but chains and a window with metal bars and the walls were thick were no one could hear him scream for help not even the guardians. As we met up, I watched behind Pitch, Jack getting sprung up on the chains. Pitch walked over to him signaling the pirate's to leave. I watched him take an extra chain and strapped it around Jacks neck. He leaned in and whispered into the guardian's ear.

"I hope you don't get too carried away, because if you do I will strangle you even more." With a smile Pitch wrapped a chain around his neck and began pulling. Jacks feet were half way in the air kicking and Jacks hands were struggling trying to keep the chains from squeezing his throat. Pitch looked over at me.

"Tell me when?" He pulled even more and I heard the winter spirit gasping for air. Jacks eyes were staring straight at the wall. He knows when Pitch was going to do it again. Because he could hear the chains ravel. I answered to Pitch's question.

"Enough! Enough Pitch. We don't want this cold blooded guardian not talk." Pitch unraveled the chains from the guardian's neck. Jack was gasping and breathing heavy. With a cough I heard him spit. Pitch helped the guardian take his hoodie off. When Pitch got it off he dropped his hoodie onto a fire pit that was not yet lit up. Next Pitch decided to turn on a fire pit. We watched Jacks hoodie burn. Once it was burned, Pitch took a stick that sat by the pit, put it in the fire and took it out. He looked back at me smiling as I was watching Jack coughing. Jack hands were wrapped around the chains and he was squeezing them with all his might. Pitch took the stick and walked carefully towards Jack and burned his back. Jack screamed and groaned from the pain. I clapped. "Good job winter spirit. You handled the heat very well." Jack replied.

"You will do the same for your king. You will handle him well too with the same torture." Jacks head turned but he stopped half way as he heard Pitch walking over the fire pit. He burned Jack again in the same spot. Jack screamed in pain. This time he started to cry. I walked around to see his tears. They were blue like ice. Jack struggled to put his head up to get a glimpse of me. I ignored him quickly and smiled as I walked with Pitch away from the dungeon. We closed the door behind us and quickly walked away from there. We did hear Jack groaning loudly from the pain. All I could do was walk in silence. But I enjoyed too much I just smiled even more.


	4. Chapter 4 Unknowing

The nightmare queen

Chapter 4

Unknowing

As me and Pitch sat in our lair. We heard a sleigh from above. We looked at each other and smiled. "North." We both assumed. We waited for him to enter. I was hoping he didn't bring Bunny and Sandman. Instead when North entered I saw a fairy like humming bird. She came flying in trying to attack me, but a nightmare horse came in to keep her from me. I stared in shock and Pitch got up and pushed her out of the way. "Where is Jack!?" She shouted. North held up his duel swords. Pitch just glanced at him smiling. "So you want to know where that snowflake flying freak is at." He tilted his head a little waiting for North to reply.

"Pitch!? You have one minute to tell me where he is. Or I will…" North held back. Pitch glanced back at me. I stood up out of my throne and turned to face them.

"Or you will what North kill a women of his? You are interesting and yet funny." All I could do was giggle at him. A chubby man who claims to be so jolly, but wants to put his hands on me. I don't think so. I let Pitch handle the situation on his own. Pitch finally told North where the guardian was at. He glanced at North and Tooth.

"Jack Frost is in the dungeon. And I am going to lead you. But first I must warn you it is graphic." He smiled and I smirked while following them. Tooth had her hands in a fist and I walked up from behind and placed my hands on her shoulder. I whispered.

"Don't even think about it or I will rip those fairy wings off of you." Her expression changed from angry to sadden. Her attitude was easy to handle. When we finally met up at the door. Pitch opened it with magic use. It was colder than to be expected but that was all Jack Frost. The boy was still breathing, his pants were tattered in dirt and mud, his arms looked like they were in much pain from having his wristed wrapped in chains and all the body wait pulling them. Jacks hair was not so white anymore, it was dirty looking with dust collecting, his skin was pale and dirty as well. He had his face down the whole entire time not even knowing that we were in here with him.

Meanwhile. North hurried towards him and stared in shock. I never seen him like this. His reaction looked like he wanted to shed a tear. Tooth flew over too. And placed her hand on North's shoulder. She bowed her head. Tooth had a tear running down her cheek and meeting up with her chin. She sighed before speaking. "How could you…do this?" I looked at Pitch seeing if I or he would answer. And he answered.

"My pirate's got to him. They caught him flying and so they brought him here. We tortured him and kept him down here for hours." North's fist balled up. He them lifted his head and shook with shame. He came up to Pitch and Pitch was smiling. I took my sword which was under my cloak. I pointed the sword at this jolly man. I gave him an evil glare.

"Don't even think about it you old bastard. Or you will be just like him." Pitch clapped to break the silence.

"Okay! Now sense I showed you to your precious snow flake. I do suppose you will either do something about it or leave." North frowned his brow. He puzzled at Pitch. He didn't say anything. Tooth flew around Jack and tried to see his burned scar. She touched it. Jack growled really loud from the pain. He was breathing really heavy. Jack tried to say something about us. But he couldn't get the words out. He spit out more blood. Tooth went back to the front of him and spoke.

"Don't worry, we are going to address this to man in moon and we'll come back to save you." Jack nodded at her. Jack tried to speak.

"Help…help...me…he's got me…locked. Up…and." He couldn't speak no more. I then cut into their conversation.

"It's enough! Nothing can be done. The boy has a collapsed lung. We tortured him! Beat him to a pulp! We fried his skin with a burning stick." I felt North's presence get angrier. He pushed Pitch and ran up to me and body slammed me to the ground. I crawled to the nearest weapon I had. I had nothing. North than signal Tooth to fight Pitch. She draw her weapon which was a duel sword as well. She kicked Pitch and tried to charge at him. A nightmare horse came and attacked her. She backed out. North stopped and shook his head. "It's not worth it Tooth. We'll find a way Pitch!" Pitch smiled and got up to help me. He told me to stay here with Jack while he helped escort them out. Pitch smiled while glancing back at me. "Do whatever you please." I smiled. As he gave me the power over Jack. As the door closed and their footsteps were never heard. I picked up my sword and placed it in my left hand.

I circled around Jack looking at his body structure and his image. "Not strong enough to handle me yet are you Jack?" He lifted his head up slowly trying to get a good glimpse of me. He smirked a little.

"If…I…gave…you…frost…b...bite…would…it…hurt...you?" Jack had his head back down waiting for me to reply.

"Yes. But it would be extremely painful. If I let you off the chains for a bit. Would it be painful for you sense you been stuck like this for a while?" He replied with a sigh.

"It would be for me too. The pain is killing me. I feel no longer cold. I need to go outside." I smiled.

"Outside? I don't think so snowflake. You won't be use to the light for a while. You been stuck in the dark for hours without ice or cold air. It's life." As I was unraveling his chain, I helped him put one arm down and then the other. He turned his head to face me.

"No. It's part of torture. And does your king know you are freeing me?" I smirked.

"No. My king will tell me what to do to you next. But first that is why I am not unraveling you. Don't ask any more questions snow flake." He chuckled.

"Don't call me snow flake. My name is Jack. Ah!" I freed him and I watched him fall to his knees. But he also had chains around his ankles.

"Snow flake." I smiled and kicked him in the gut. The boy screamed and yelled for help. I moved fast and placed my hand over his mouth. I leaned in almost kissing him. His blue eyes slowly raised up to mine.

"Do not! Do not make another sound or I will send you to pitch." He agreed and then I felt something painfully cold shooting through my nerves. I asked him in shock.

"Are you trying to give me frost bite dear?" He nodded his head and chuckled beneath my hand. I let go and slapped him in the face. His face turned serious. I looked at him for a second. Then I crawled over to him as he tried to crawl away. He stopped and was breathing heavy. I smiled and undid my bottom piece of my cloak. I crawled really fast and I grabbed his bruised cheeks. I licked him on his one cheek that I smacked. I almost unraveled my cloak, but Jack was shouting so much Pitch came running down stairs. He tried to get away from me but Jack fell on his back once I pulled his chains. He groaned in pain. I finally got both my hands on him while pulling into a passionate kiss. That was until Pitch caught me.

"Get to know her better and you will feel better. I know you never done it before." Jack growled in anger. He got up quicker than I thought and punched Pitch in the face. Pitch fell on his back side. Jack yanked me up. I stared at him lost for words. Then I spoke.

"You knock him out. Now you are going to pay for what you have done to him." I smirked with my arms folded. I walked out from the dungeon and back into the lair. Pitch risen back onto his feet. He circled Jack a few times before beating him. Pitch made another scythe with his black sand powers. He swung his scythe and it knocked Jack down. He yelled for him to stand back up. Jacks face expressions grew to a more sorrow like tone. "You made a huge mistake Frost." He dropped his scythe to make it even sense Jack did not have a weapon. He pushed Jack trying to get him to fight back. Jack made his hands into a fist and tried to punch Pitch. Pitch kicked him in the private. He made it clear to Jack that he can't win. Pitch finally grabbed Jacks hair and pulled his head back. "You lost Frost. I offered you hospitality and you sped it in my face." He took his force and pulled Jacks head down onto the hard floor. Jack spit out more blood. Pitch kicked Jack in the gut again. I stood on the top steps just listening to the hits and kicks.

Jack tried to stand up, but he fell back down. He groaned louder trying to stand up again before falling back down. I knew Pitch was punishing him more. The winter spirit felt not like a spirit no more. I snuck back down trying to peak between the doors window bars. I watched this all happening. This time I held my hands above my lips and stared in complete shock. Is this torture now getting to me? I will never know. Something did not feel quite right about Pitch punching and brutally beating him. Yet I watched, this time around with tears finally rolling down my cheeks. Jack looked so fragile and broken up. It was not Jack breaking Pitch, it was the monster breaking Jack.


	5. Chapter 5 Black Ice

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 5

Black Ice

Me and Pitch sat down in the kitchen eating nothing but tuna fish sandwiches with chips. While I was eating I notice something odd about my king. He looked unhappy and not himself. The way he glances up at me when he takes a bite out of his sandwich made me wonder what I did wrong. Pitch was making me nervous and yet terrified of his straight unpleasant looks. He always looks somewhat seductive but then again I want to know what my king is thinking. Silence made me lose it, I hate sitting in silence when something is not right with him. I attend to look back at my food then when he looks down, I look back up at him and give him a confused look. I decided to look around the kitchen. Then I heard Jack screaming. Pitch dropped his sandwich and disappeared behind my back. I ran out of the kitchen and down the steps to investigate the sudden noise.

"It hurts! Ouch!" Jack was groaning and carrying on. With the chains still wrapped around his ankles I did not see anything wrong.

"Mary? In the bathroom on the counter I want you to get the black wet sand. It's in a little tube by the sink." I ran up the steps confused what was happening to him. I did not know what Pitch was going to do. While I was searching for the tube Pitch opened the door and attended to Jack, he got down on his knees and placed the boys head on his thigh. Jack was jerking around and his eyes were turning red. Pitch placed his hands on the boys head and tilted him back so he could face Pitch. Pitch smirked at him while petting Jack's head.

"No worries good one. Soon you won't be alone no longer. You would become my very own Dark prince. Prince of Nightmares." Jack just stared at him while jerking. He had foam coming out of his mouth and Pitch had to use something of his to wipe it off. Meanwhile when I found the wet sand in the tube. I ran down stairs to the dungeon area.

"Is this it my king?" Pitch turned around to look up at me. He then replied in a calm voice.

"Yes. Open it and pour some in his mouth."

"What? He's not even able to do that, isn't this stuff poison?" I looked at the boy on Pitch's lap. I quickly walked over to pour some in his mouth. Pitch smirked as I was doing this process. I looked at Jack's hands in which it changed to having pale skin, to dark frost like patterns on the back and the front of the hand started to have a black snow flake in the middle. As both hands were turning I looked at Pitch.

"Why?"

"Because I put a black ice spell on him and now he's becoming darker. Sense he has weather powers I can change him into black ice from what he is use too."

"So he could use them in a bad way?"

"Yes. And with that being said he could be our son!"

"No! Pitch. He's a guardian and he can't be a bad person."

"So!"

"So I am putting this stuff away and wiping my hands with this garbage."

"No! Keep giving him more."

"No! I mean there isn't anymore."

"Oh. Well then…stop." I rolled my eyes because he was so dumb. Jack stopped jerking around and stood up from the ground. Pitch got up and stood behind me placing his arms on my shoulder. We watched Jack change, his hair and frost patterns. Jack turned back at us and smiled in a sinister way. I looked at Pitch smiling. He then replied.

"I think…he makes a perfect prince."

"A prince?"

"Yes. A son." As Jack looked at us he smiled even more. His eyes turned red and his hair turned jet black. I was happier than ever that Pitch's little moment worked as plan. He walked around me and Pitch unchained Jack. "This is my freedom?" Jack asked. I swallowed before replying.

"Yes. Pitch and I will…" I was cut off by Pitch.

"Put on some clothes."

"I don't have anything, remember you put my hoodie in the fire pit."

"A cloak, I can sew a cloak. I can make a black one for him. What size?"

"I don't know."

"I will make a special one just for you." Pitch smiled and leaned in my ear.

"Go at it." He whispered. I spun around and transformed into black sand and swirled off to the upstairs. I made even used magic to make a cloak show up. I did not even have to sew the cloak. I just said that because I wanted Pitch to think I am all hard work. I than hurried back down to the dungeon and handed the cloak to Jack. The cloak had printed Frost patterns on black fabric. He slipped it on and tied the ribbon around his waist.

"Jack? How do you like it?"

"Did you really sewed this?"

"No." I smirked. He smirked as well.

"So! What are my powers?"

"The same as you been doing before, but you only use them to destroy others and things." Pitch answered. Jack walked slowly towards me, he placed his cold hands on my neck. He did not squeeze. "You know I appreciate you making me like this. I feel powerful." Pitch cut in and removed Jack's hands from my neck.

"Behave good one. I will make sure you get whatever you need."

"Thank you I will take note of that." I smiled at the both of them, seeing each and one of us not fighting and getting along. Jack was freed because he is one of us now.

"Jackson right?" Pitch asked. Jack looked up at him smiling.

"Yes. And how did you know?"

"Because I steel memories from children and yours happened to be one of them. So your real name is Jackson Overland Frost."

"Yes. That is corrected."

"Stop it Pitch! Come Jack we have training to do."

"Training for?"

"Anything that might happened." He smiled.

"Okay." We all walked out and I closed the door behind me. Pitch placed his right hand on Jacks left shoulder. I walked up the steps following them. Pitch looked back at me and winked. I smiled. Even the nightmare horses and men met us at the top. "New person Kozmotis?" A nightmare man questioned. Pitch answered.

"Yes. It's Jack Frost now known as Jack Black. Or Black Ice. And you need a new captain."

"Can you our captain?"

"Seth, you are the captain now. Sense Quinn is gone." I cornered my eye at Pitch. Then I threw out a suggestion.

"How about Jack?" They all agreed. Pitch gave me a serious face.

"No! He's our special one. So I choose Seth. Now for the last time get out of my way. Come Jack!" Jack followed I looked up at Seth and replied. "I think you should take this into consideration."

"Your majesty I don't know how to be a captain!" I walked far away ignoring him. Pitch gave Jack something and Jack looked back at me and smiled. I watched with confusion. I decided to go upstairs and to take a nap. Pitch watched me go upstairs. He petted Jack on the back. Then I sensed him following me. "I am going to sleep."

Pitch caught up to me as I entered the room, he pushed me onto the bed. I turned around placing my hands on his shoulders, Pitch touched my chest and kissed me on the neck. I enjoyed it to the point I pulled him on top of me. We turned the peck into a much passionate kiss. I undid my cloak and he did the same for himself. He stopped so suddenly, and looked into my eyes. "You have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen."

"Thank you. Now show me how much you love me." He put his index finger on me and traced it from my corset and up to my lips. He looked at me the whole time while doing this. I did not know what to say. Pitch kissed me on the neck and down to my belly button. I giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, I am just giggling over something else."

"No. You were giggling about me kissing your belly, are you ticklish?"

"No." He kissed me again. This time he took his hands and placed them on my wrists and pulled my arms up above my head. I looked up and smirked at him.

"You want me too?" He asked.

"Do what?" He smirked at my reply. Then I felt him grinding on me. I moaned. He then did it again and things turned serious. Once we were done, we were naked at the end. Pitch took my head and placed on his gray sweaty chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. It felt nice and I purred on him for the rest of our hours we spent lying there. I looked up at him to see if he was sleeping. And he was. Pitch was sleeping away. I sighed and closed my eyes. I slept too.


	6. Chapter 6 Relaxing

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 6

Relaxing

Jack never spoke to us. In fact he just didn't came down for dinner and training. He hated us because of what he has become. Jack just sat in our room for hours staring at the window. "What shall we do?" I asked.

"We should leave him."

"No Pitch, like you said he is our prince now. More like a son." Jack finally looked at us. He then spoke.

"I am not your prince. Let alone I am not your son."

"Jack you are. Please be part of our family."

"Fine then." He then turned back to the window. I smiled up at Pitch.

"Finally." I whispered.

"Jack? How about a father and son time?"

"Yes." He answered with excitement. I was confused because he seemed like he did not like us, but he does know.

"Excellent!" Pitch said putting his hands together. Jack hurried and flew downstairs. Pitch followed. While the boys went downstairs to the sword room, I went downstairs to sit and watch them.

"Excellent Jack! Again my boy!" Pitch sounded so happy then before. He watched Jacks skills in sword fighting and martial arts. Jack was happy too. The two sword fight all day long. He even cut Pitch's arm, but Pitch didn't mind it. He made him feel like he had another child. I just hope Mother Nature doesn't mind. She barely talks to her father any more than when she was little.

"Fighting is not the answer!" I claimed. Pitch and Jack stopped to look at me.

"Yes it is?" Jack smiled. My son loved us all. He treated me like a mother wants to be treated and as well as Pitch. Then they started to sword fight again. Jack was working on his skills of blocking and slashing. Even watching this made me feel like I was watching some movie. Pitch pushed Jack up against the wall and held a sword up his throat. Jack used his black ice powers to push him off. Pitch then fell on his back. Jack kicked him in the thigh. Pitch chuckled and got up, he used his shadows to make Jack feel confused. Jack turned around and saw Pitch with a scythe. Jack ducked as I did when he tried to hit me. "Watch out Jack! Duck down!" Jack did the opposite and he fell while holding his head. Pitch and I walked over to him, we looked at him for a moment to see if he was okay. I asked him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Ouch." Jack stood up.

"Again?" Pitch asked. Jack shook his head no. He was rubbing the back of his head and came across blood.

"You are bleeding black sand."

"No. It's fine mom."

"Let me see." I checked the wounded area. Jack kept putting his hand over it to hide it.

"Jack! I can't fucking see if you got your hand in the way." Then Jack used his powers to cover the wound.

"Jack!?"

"He he! You can't see it mother. I have powers now."

"You always did." I mumbled. Pitch signaled us to come with him to see the globe. We followed. Once we got there we sat down. Jack even had his own black throne. His had a black snow flake placed in the back of his throne's head rest. Pitch looked at me and kissed me slightly on the cheek.

"Happy?" He asked smiling.

"Yes." I answered. Then I glanced at Jack seeing him make a snow flake and playing with it. We were all bored and tired.

"Mother? I am tired and miserable. Can we do something?"

"No. Let's just relax. Your father is sleeping now." I rest. Jack closed his red eyes shut and I looked at Pitch he was sleeping too. I just sat in the quiet lair watching the globe. For hours we just sat.


	7. Chapter 7 Turning dreams into nightmares

The Nightmare Queen

Chapter 7

Turning Dreams into Nightmares

When our time was up from relaxing. Pitch and I planned to go out for the night, while Jack is staying at home or causing some type of chaos on the roads. "Jack!?" I yelled. He flew faster than I thought towards me.

"Yes mother?"

"I want you to clean your room and then you may have fun tonight."

"Cool! I get to cause black ice and make idiots get into accident. I would love to see how many people are blind."

"Jack?" I chuckled at his jokes.

"Ready!?" Pitch's voice sounded husky with all the open areas as his voice echoed.

"Yes my dear Kozmotis." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Kozmotis is the name of the past. Just say Pitch or whatever."

"Fine then! If mother can't call you by your real name in which I haven't figured that out yet, than she can name you bitch because you are one." Pitch's face turned angry at Jack's remarks.

"Jack!?" We both called out. I gave him that look and he stopped his remarks right there.

"Don't call your father a bitch it is not polite."

"He is one. Mother!? If your own husband, king or whatever he is said you can't call him by his real name than there is no point for you two to be together!" I slapped him in the face. Pitch watched the whole scene.

"Not another word from your mouth Black. Not a word! I don't ever want to hear it! I love your father so much and we adopted you into this family we thought you were going to be more respectful than that. How dare you!"

"Fine! Fuck going out! Just hold me hostage like you been doing. The hell if I care. Boogeyman and bogeywoman. I never thought the one woman would go insane and have this man in your life. You kidnapped me and I will never forget that! I am a guardian!" Pitch grabbed Jack by the ear and pulled him down to a certain level.

"Never say anything to us like that again, or I will hang you by your arms until you can't get enough. Understood?"

"Ah! Yes!" Jack whispered. I stood there with my arms crossed. I smiled at Jack as he gave us a much hateful glare.

"I hate you Pitch, and I will always hate you!"

"Funny…you remind me of my daughter. She hates me too. All because I forgotten her. Silly girl." Jack looked at Pitch with wide eyes.

"How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm the nightmare king Jack, I cause fear, nightmares and making your life a living hell. If you are going to be my son…well I suggest you to shut up and take it!" Pitch pushed him on the floor. Jack got up with anger and stared at us with an angry face in which I try to ignore. Not only that I was going to ignore him, I was afraid of him and Pitch if they get into like they did in the past. Meanwhile, Pitch was by the entrance of the lair. I followed him placing my hand on top of his right hand. We walked out into the cloudy evening. We then decided to just walk instead of riding the horses. All I could think of was my son Jack.

"I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!" Jack yelled in the horse stable. He slammed his back up against the wall and slid down placing his head between his knees. Jack thought of something. He lift his head up and made his powers come to life. He took off the cloak reveling everything, made himself a new set of pants but they were black like the brown ones, he also made a black hoodie with silver linings of frost, later he transformed his pale plan skin around his eyes black streaks which looked like eyeliner ran down. His hair was black still but he added a white streak on the side of the head and last Jack made his own staff into a scythe similar to Pitch. Jack walked out of the stable and flew around the lair looking for a window. But there were no windows. So he shrugged and headed for the door in the front. When he opened it reveling the outside, he placed his dirty feet on the puffy snow. He smiled in an evil way and he took off.

"Whoohoo!" Jack yelled while flying through the air. He bypassed people that could not see him, he saw a car driving on a less snow covered lane. He flew over and jumped in front of the car. He let the car chase him while he was surfing through the winding road, as the car sped up but the person could not see him, Jack used his frost powers to cause black ice. Jack stopped and watched the car swerve off the road and crashed head on an icy pond. The car stopped on the icy pond and finally sank. Jack cocked his head to see if the person came out just in time, but he did not see anyone. Maybe the driver was trapped. Jack smiled. He then flew away searching for another victim.

Meanwhile, Pitch and I were out an about walking and searching for sleeping children. I gave adults nightmares and Pitch handled the children. He separated me from him. Pitch went to Jamie's house, I followed, he then stopped to look tell me something. "Why did we stop, this is the front door to the house right?" I asked worried.

"You can't do what I do."

"Like what?"

"Changing to a shadow and going under beds."

"Ugh Pitch you are such a monster."

"Fine, I will show you how. Close your eyes and let me grab your hands I will lead you to his parents room and I myself will go into Jamie's room." He glided close to me. He smirked as I stared into his eclipse eyes.

"Wait! Wait! What happens if they all wake up?" Pitch chuckled before he answered me.

"Don't worry they won't find you. Because they can't see you." I took a deep breath and I felt a jolt and air blowing in my face. I opened my eyes and saw a blue wall, I turned around and it was dark.

"Pitch?" I whispered in a soft tone. I saw two people, man and women sleeping together. I walked over to them but then backed out and left out of the room. I closed the door behind me. "Shit." I whispered.

"What are you doing?" Pitch asked. I looked at him and smiled. I lied.

"I gave them nightmares and it worked. They were still sound asleep. One was twisting and turning in the sheets and the lady was moaning and crying." Pitch squinted his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the four head

"Good job." While hugging him my face went back to a blank expression. Later we left Jamie's house. I looked back at Pitch and couldn't help it and told him the truth.

"Before you get mad at me. I…um…I lied." Pitch smirked at me. He glided towards me.

"I know."

"Wait how!?"

"What do you mean how Mary?"

"Never mind." Pitch came behind me randomly picking me up and carrying me somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"One house and going home. Pitch?"

"Mary? Yes. We are going home."

"Ugh!" He kept me tightly with my head near his neck.


	8. Chapter 8 Run Away

The nightmare queen

Chapter 8

Run away

Rain. The sound of it makes me fall asleep, but makes Pitch look bored. "Why are you still sleeping love?" Pitch took his cold right hand and had it tracing my body. I shivered.

"Because I am tired. The rain soothes me."

"And nightmares will too."

"No. Dreams do."

"Ugh what is the difference Sandy can't beat fear."

"Oh! Really? Then what happened to you at the end of that little battle with the kids?"

"He…he… maybe he did. But still! That was once in my immortal time." I turned over to face him. I placed my left hand on his shoulder tracing it with my fingertips.

"Tell me…more."

"It's a long story."

"Put me back to sleep."

"If I do that…My god Mary! No! I can't do this anymore. It's like you support dreams more than nightmares and you cannot do that!" I stopped to lift my body up completely looking down on him.

"You are a bitch. I can support whatever I want." Pitch's face turned fierce, he took his hands and wrapped them around my neck. He did not squeeze though, but he waited for me to say another word.

"Do it." He shook his head no.

"Do it. Do it! You will never do it. You will never…because you were alone for many years without a wife and a child who does not even want to be bothered by you. You are a loner like the rest of us. Why can't you just accept my feelings and my support?" I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Because! You were never in my life. You have not yet understand what I went through. I have been trapped like this for centuries and no one has ever asked if I was doing okay, or if I needed the company."

"Bullshit! You are a pathetic king. You have no self-control, all you care about is nightmares and destroying the guardians and not to mention we kidnapped Jack Frost and made him into something he's not."

"Let alone Mary I changed you too. Now you know what it feels like to be in my shoes. Pitch Black! Left scrambling around in a cave looking for small children to feed off of."

"Pitch? Please. Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I am just going to get downstairs and sit on my throne until you make your final choice. Choose them wisely my dear. Remember you can't kill fear it's self it will always be around you. Even when you are dreaming." He kissed me on the fore head before leaving my restless soul. As he closed the door behind him, I lied back down and cried until there was no choices to be made. I even had thoughts of freeing myself and Jack. I wanted to go back. I just wanted too.

Hours flew by like seconds. I heard a sudden knock on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" I asked while scrambling to put something on.

"It's Jack."

"Jack come in!" He opened the door and he found me with my clothes on but I was sitting on the edge of the bed wiping away a tear.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's…it's nothing." Jack came over and placed his arms around me, he then placed his right hand on my head trying to make me rest my head on his shoulder along with his head.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"No! What did he do to you?" I swallowed trying to hold back my tears.

"We got into a little argument Jack. We have to get you away from here. I have to leave. I can't handle him."

"Why? What's wrong? Why is he making you do everything, and then wants you to fail?"

"I am scared Jack. You probably missed being a regular guardian and I miss being a regular girl who had big dreams of being a guardian."

"I…Think I know what he is doing. He is causing all of this chaos. He made me into his son, you as a wife and I think… he is causing a huge real life nightmare instead of destroying our dreams! We have to leave." He jumped up trying to get the black ink from around his eyes. I pulled Jack back down.

"No Jack! No. It's a spell. A spell he has us all locked in. Yes! It is a nightmare taking over our lives, but he made me take a tube of sand and made you drink it. That is why you are like this. Please winter guardian. Just keep this plan to yourself. And most importantly to ourselves. Please." The tears started and Jack looked at me. He grabbed my hand while trying to think of something.

"The big four. Sandy can come and knock him out once and for all."

'No! It's weak. We need lots of light, torture him like he did to you. Maybe we could get help later when we put him in a jail cell."

"Great. We can. We will leave tonight. Just pretend you are getting dress and just pack up. But lock the door so he won't enter. I'll try to distract him with powers and sword fight training." I nodded at his plan hoping it would work out. While Jack left I followed behind him trying to eves drop on his bond with Pitch.

"Father!? Let's sword fight shall we?" Pitch chuckled.

"Father? I have not heard that name sense the golden age. Alright then if you wish. Come on." He got up from his throne. So far they went in the sword room. I heard the door close. I hurried trying to make my move. I took out everything of mine. Shoes, dresses and under clothes. It was a lot so I had to make a choice either to leave some or take all. It was hard. I ran in the bathroom panicking if the plan did not work out. I turned on the shower and ran back into the room searching for the rest of my belongings. It looked like I had everything packed and ready except for the clothes I am wearing back to the Pole. Then I stopped once I heard a sudden noise, then a knock at the door.

"Who is it, I am about to get in the shower."

"It's Pitch." I was really panicking. My hands were sweaty and shaky, I had no choice but to answer the door. So I wrapped a clothing around me and tried to tie my hair up in a bun. Then I answered. "Yes?"

"Showering so soon?" He looked down at my legs and body.

"I…um…" He raised and eye brown and smirked a little. Pitch took his right arm and jerked it a little. What came from that corner of the hall way was Jack. I stared in shock, but scared and was very nervous. I licked my lips a little waiting for his reply.

"You see Mary, Nightmare horses and men are a very smart company to have. They sense your fear you know."

"I know." I took a deep breath because I realized I cut him off.

"You and Jack are…not so clever. If you want to leave me tell me so my queen. I am only going to say this once. Anything about my past is off limits to you. Number two the funny thing is I caught you trying to hurry packing up and leaving. I made poor Jacky tell me everything." He chuckled while pulling the boys hair. I wiped my face from the sweat. It was silence, nothing but water running from the shower.

"Turn off the water, get dress and get down here. Because you are never leaving my site."

"I'm so sorry." Pitch looked at me confused.

"For?" He let the boy go, and walked towards me. I was taking few steps back onto the nightstand. He then put his long fingers from his right hand on my hair and pushed it back behind my ear.

"May…I…get dress?"

"I would like to say no. But this is inappropriate for the virgin guardian. So yes you may, but! You have one minute to get downstairs or the both of you will be held captive in a dungeon." As they left I hurried getting back on my dress. Without a shower it felt awkward without feeling fresh. I looked out the little bathroom window seeing everything blanketed still with snow. Everything was twisted in some sort of dream. It was like a dead end fairy tale. Maybe this is a nightmare that is happening. I finally finished getting dressed. I saw Pitch standing there at the top of the steps. I gasped. "What…are you doing here?"

"Same question I asked you. What are you doing here if you still want to be with a group of weirdos anyway? You have no common sense." He smirked sinfully. Pitch came up to me pulling my long hair. As he pulled I almost tripped down, thanks to the rails I held myself up. As we got to the bottom, turned my body around to face him. He then hugged me tightly before whispering in my ear of how much he loves me. And how sorry he is for being so cruel. I turned around and saw two men. Nightmare men standing there smiling. Pitch turned me all the way around. "Enjoy it while you can with the other weirdo." He shoved me a little and the men grabbed me and took me down those familiar steps.

"Looks familiar Mary? I been waiting a long time for something to occur like this."

"How dare you! How dare you Pitch!" I kicked and screamed then next thing you know I was shoved in the cell along with Jack. The door slammed shut. I took a step back and sat next to Jack whose back had scratches on it. "Jack? What happened?"

"He hurt me. Did he hurt you too?"

"No. My god you're changing again. Jack your hair, you are changing back." He turned to look at me.

"You are too! Look, it must be something, we must have showed no fear at all or something."

"No Jack. In order to lift the spell of his. We must work together or something."

"Yeah! Let me see if I could break these window bars to the outside." Jack hurried towards the window, with all his might. He broke the window bars. The space was wide enough for us to get through one by one. Jack of course flew. And I on the other hand grabbed his hand and struggled getting out because of how high it was. The as I was getting out Pitch was standing right outside of the dungeon's door. "Jack! Hurry! Help me!"

"I got yah." Pitch changed to a shadow to fit through the crack of the door. When I and Jack were outside we ran as fast as we can. "Come on! We'll fly!"

"I cannot fly!"

"Take my hand." I reached for his hand and we flew, When the wind was blowing his hair, his hair was turning back to the white color he had. I looked back and saw a whole army of men and horses including Pitch coming after us. Once we reached the front entrance of the North Pole. Jack busted the door. "Come Mary!"

"Jack!? What are you?"

"No time North. We have to hide her, lock all doors and windows." North draw his duel swords and stepped outside. Tooth came out to with her army. Those baby fairies believe it or not are actually very good with war. The battle again started. I watched North struggling to keep one man off of him, and the other trying to grab his sword. North slashed at the both of them. Then I saw sandman. He came and gave North a hand. Toothina never looked much happier. The blood, pain and sweat was worth it. I escaped Pitch once and for all.

I never thought I would do it. I did. With Jack I helped fight off the bad demons. It was a nightmare for all. Then Pitch. Standing there at the door looking at me, as for the rest sword fighting Jack finally got his staff back. I walked slowly towards Pitch as he kept those glowing eclipse eyes at me. I felt something in my hand, I looked at the right hand and saw that I had a knife in my hand. I as well was ready to fight, but how could I fight him with this weapon? Maybe it was a joke. All was good when I walked up to him; the closer I got to him the more the tension grew between us. Pitch dropped his scythe and held opened his arms. I was not sure what to do. But I was certain that this could be one of his tricks, and yet the trick he taught me during our sword fighting lesson. "Mary?"

"Pitch?" As Jack was fighting he looked back at me and nod. I did not know what he nodded for but it was something he wanted me to do. So I hugged Pitch wrapping my left arm under my right arm. Then I felt something, some sort of black sand trying to capture me again. I lifted my arm with this knife in my hand. He whispered something.

"I will always be the boogeyman." I stabbed him. As I heard him gasping for air, he parted me away from him, but he stood there smiling. I then replied.

"Not in my nightmare. I am not your queen anymore." I side kicked him in the jaw. Pitch fell on his behind, and then he took his scythe and swung it. I screamed while ducking. North ran up and punched Pitch head on in the face. Sandy came over quick as he can, and sprinkled golden sand on him. Pitch was again knocked asleep. Meanwhile, as the nightmare army saw what happened to their master and king, they all scrammed away from here. Pitch's body was carried by North. North had a jail like cell of his own. The nightmare king was placed in a room inside of North's office where it is difficult for him to escape with all the sunlight. When we followed North, He placed Pitch's restless body on the ground and we all came in to watch him get tied up in chains. I smiled, when Jack placed his hand on my shoulder and congratulated me on my skills and courage. That was not unfortunately the last time I saw Pitch. The nightmare was over, and my days as queen are finished.


	9. Chapter 9 Prisoner

The Nightmare queen

Chapter 9

Prisoner

After the whole dispute, North was somewhere wandering about the workshop. I decided to visit Pitch sense he was not quite dead. As I entered into North's office, Pitch lifted his head up. Pitch looked beaten up and his hair was down covering his eyes. He moved the hair out of his way. "You finally came to see you're used to be king?" He stood up stumbling a bit with his thin wobbling legs. He came walking towards the bars putting his hand out for me to reach his.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?"

"You are as sadistic as me…you hold no powers, but yet you still think of me. Do you?" I shook my head.

"I do suppose we could make children less scared of you. The guardians and I."

"Suppose is that like another word for the sentence I believe so?" I stepped closer to the point I could kiss him.

"Yes."

"Well… I don't believe you could make children be less scared of me."

"Yes we can. They don't believe in you anymore Pitch."

"Yes. They do. You are like a child you're self. Do you think for one second that you believe in me as the boogeyman?" I leaned in about to kiss him.

"Not…one…bit." I kissed him passionately. He enjoyed it as I on the other just wanted the last moment.

"Tell me love…how long do I have to be in here?"

"You will…never get out, for what you've done. You are not leaving this place. Karma's a bitch boogeyman." He smirked as I walked slowly away from him.

"You still believe in the boogeyman. Lier! It's all lies. You will one day! You'll see. Yes. My little queen or better yet fear ling. You will always be mine to feed off of." The final time, the final moment I spent with him, I just hope it's the final goodbye and the final nightmare.

The End.


End file.
